Chip-chan
"Chip-chan" (aka, Jane, MCW) is a Korean female of indeterminate age who claims to have been implanted with a "Mind Control Weapon", and also alleges that she is being held hostage by a corrupt police officer, known as "P". Case History Chip-chan was first discovered on a 4chan webcam thread. She was discovered unconscious and was initially thought to be dead. Later it was realized that she was sleeping, though for long periods of time without moving and in extremely uncomfortable positions. An anonymous user eventually found her WordPress blog, in which she claimed to have been implanted with a VeriChip "at a cartilage bone 3cm off the anklebone." She then later claimed that she was misinformed and never had a chip in her but a "Mind Control Weapon". There are webcams set up throughout her apartment which she is aware of, and it is speculated that she set the webcams up herself. She rarely, if ever, leaves her home and does nothing other than surf the web and sleep (often for 12+ hours at a time). She appears unkempt, in poor health and extremely lethargic. She has been living this way since 2009. She claims that she cannot leave the apartment due to the chip, which she seems to claim has the ability to make her fall asleep. She does not try to contact the police, for fear the corrupt police officer "P" will find out. If her story is true, she is being held captive by "P" due the chip implanted in her ankle, which is controlling or monitoring her sleep patterns. The webcams may also be monitored by "P". If her story is false, she is most likely a narcoleptic paranoid schizophrenic. Some questions remain unanswered, however. She does not exhibit the usual traits of a paranoid schizophrenic, she is seemingly comfortable about being watched, which uncharacteristic of the disorder. Narcoleptic individuals fall asleep in intermittent periods and at random, unlike her 12+ hour sleep sessions. It is how she manages to live on her own or what her source of income i Chip-chan has also posted several YouTube videos in which she details the alleged plot aga300px|27 May 2009 Links Webcams: *Muli-Camera Stream *UStream Account *Youtube Stream Images Chip-chan posted several images to her Jinbo.net page, showing bruises and evidence of deteriorating health. 170233584.jpg 060940297.jpg 050424574.jpg 050424221.jpg 050423181.jpg 050422359.jpg 040843239.jpg 040842523.jpg 040842276.jpg 040841418.jpg 140723394.jpg 180738295.jpg 220344385.jpg 180744292.jpg vhipaaa.jpg|12.12.11 8:30 Seoul Time; Shopping? Chip-chan also takes the time to respond to all e-mail correspondence: 1322845371950.png chipchan response.jpg 1322935603211.png verich.jpg VERICHIP2.jpg|new mail VERICHIP3.jpg|p was on her door? VERICHIP4.jpg|another mail uuuuuuue.png|A conversation with Chip-Chan E-mail Text In most e-mail responses, she pastes the following text and asks the recipients to translate it and spread the info: ::: 스토킹당하고 있어요. : 1. 안믿는분들 : 사실아니면 뭐하러 방송해요? 편집증 정신병자 경찰p 악랄한 곤조 못견뎌서 사이코시청자들 조롱, 욕설 하루종일 상처받아가며 방송해요. : 블로그, 지식인, 게시판 나를 정신병자로 몰고가는 도배글 다 부패경찰 항문빨이들예요 : 아무것도 못하고 낭비하는 아까운 한순간 한순간 가슴이 타들어가요. 감시카메라 방에 3대나 달고 하루이틀도 아니고 몇년째. 이런 사람들때문에 아무말도 10년넘게 못하니까, 부패경찰p일당이 더 기세등등 괴롭혀 방송시작했는데, 이렇게 안믿을줄 몰랐어요. : 모두 조금 스토킹한것을 물고늘어지는줄 아는데, 얼마나 악랄하면 방송까지 하겠어요. : 15년간 매일 수백번 죽고싶은 순간이 없었던적 없어요. : 사실이 아닌데 이렇게 내용이 구체적이고 일관되나요? : 감시카메라무력화해서 침입한 동영상, 하루종일 의식잃게 곤조부리는 동영상,, 미친사람이 미친짓해야지, 하루 15시간 얌전히 의자에서 매일 자나요? : 모자란 분들이 변호사, 방송국,, 그정도 모르고 방송하나요? 검찰, 인권단체, 신문사,,, : 스토킹하는것을 보고 들은 증인없이 고소나 방송하면 무고죄되요. : 아무리 짭세말이 다 거짓말이라고 아무리 외쳐도 꼬봉들은 내말만 거짓인줄알아요 : 영리한 범죄자, 사람 다루는 기술자 경찰p는 동료경찰 시켜 모함해서 증인들은 경찰p 모르고, 내가 나쁜짓해서 감시하지, 무고한 시민을 할일없이 경찰이 스토킹하냐라는 말에 속아서 증언안하고 있어요 : 증언해 달라고 수천번 찾아갔지만 경찰p거짓말을 철저히 믿고 수모만 당해서 포기했어요 : 경찰이 스토킹한다면 무조건 정신병자로 여겨서, 하소연 못하고 당해주니까 더 기고만장 해코지하고, 호주 뉴질랜드 캐나다 지구끝까지 쫓아와 죽을만큼 괴롭히면 돈줄까봐 당장 돈내놔라고 2년간 곤조부렸어요. : 시청자 이준봉씨가 경찰p와 통화했는데, 이말에 다 속는데요. ㅡ 너도 나처럼 당해. 저 여자는 100% 거짓말이고, 정신이상자다. 잘못걸리면 너도 당해. 이런 전화하면 공무집행방해로 너도 고소해.ㅡ 오히려 겁줘서,, 베테랑수사관 교활함에 다 속고,,, 이 방송도 모함이고 내가 결혼했고, 애도 있데요.사람마다 다른 거짓말,,, 집주인, 박상만, 강경희는 미혼인거 아니까 다른거짓말로 속여요. : 나와 대화후 속은걸 알고 도와준다고 했으나, 일당이 이분 산업은행까지 찾아가 경찰뱃지 보여주며 뺑소니 용의자라고 겁주고 얼굴 사진까지 찍어갔데요. 교통과에는 그런 경찰도, 사건도 없다고,, 겁내요. : 15년 스토킹당하면서 경찰p모함 아무도 안알려줘서 몰랐는데, 현대백화점 보안이 방송와서 내가 냄새난다는 망신시키는 식으로 모함한데요. : 박상만, 강경희, 모래내형제상회에게도 더러운말로 망신시켰어요. : 현대백화점, 규수당, 미래사랑에는 손님가장해서 소소한 거 트집잡아 망신시켜요. : 사람들마다, “그런식으로 살지마, 인간이 되, 종교를 가져봐” 근데 이런 소리들을 만큼 잘못하고 살아본적도 없고, 대화한적없는 모르는 사람들이예요. 모함했다는 증거죠. 경찰이 거짓말했다고는 상상도 안함 : 처음보는 짭세도 나만보면 욕, 침뱃고, 발로 차서, 얼마나 적개심 품은지 너무 놀랐어요. 나를 원수로 여기게 더러운 말로 망신시켜서, 나 모르는 경찰이 없어서 소문이 퍼지기는 커녕 고소해하고 원수로 여겨 순찰차로 겁줘요. : 박상만, 강경희, 경찰들에게 더러운말로 망신시켜서 p일당 곤조로 내가 고통받으면 더 고소해해요. 고통받는게 즐거운데 신고하겠어요? 소문내겠어요? 모른척하지.. : 처음 스토킹할때는 짐이 많아 이사 못갔는데, 지금은 가방하나 밖에 없어요. 이사만 다니느라, 이불, 그릇, 옷,신발,가방들 다버려서 치장은 꿈도 못꿨는데, 강경희가 나만 보면 옷타령만 한가하게하나 했어요. : 짭세들이 매일 침입, 독극물 뿌려서, 수건 비누 옷 주렁주렁 싸들고 다녀요. : 화장품에 독극물 넣어 피부가 벗겨지고, 음식에 독극물 넣어 먹으면 토해서 밥 못해먹고, 더러운 말로 망신시켜 경멸하게하고 매일침입해서 이사만 다녀요. : 인터넷에 나에대한 글과 시청자에게 모함,, 부패경찰p일당의 속임수 워낙 교활하니까 눈치 못채요 : 방송 홍보해주세요. : 제안, 의견있으면 저에게 시키지말고 해주세요. 강퇴해요. : 쉽게 설명해도 자꾸 질문하는데 조용히 들으면 알수있어요. : 생방송 : 2. 계기는 경찰비리 고발한 것 : 스토킹 꼭 당할만한 죽을죄진것 기대하는데 뉴스보면 대부분 범죄 계기는 사소해요. : 짜려봤다고 살인하고, 만원 안준다고 자식, 친구죽이고,, 몇만원에 살인사건 비일비재. 나도 마찬가지. : 97년 자전거를 앞집에 세웠다고, 그날따라 그집 거주자가 시비걸고, 주거침입 고발로 파출소 갔는데. : 파출소장p를 본 기억도 없는데, 몇달후 길에서 반갑게 인사해요. 짭세가 아는척하는거 자체가 재수없고, 잠시보고 그리 오래 기억하는지 감시했어. 재수없다고 욕했더니 파출소경찰 총동원. 사이렌울리며, 경광등 번쩍이며 순찰차로 못살게 곤조부렸어요. : 너무 괴로워서 고발했더니 본격적인 스토킹 계기가 됬어요. : 나혼자 있을때만 곤조부려서 증거가 없어 무혐의로 끝났다. : 경찰이라면 믿을거예요. 경찰비리 고발하면 순찰차로 동네에서 왕따시켜 이사가게 만든데요. 부인하겠지만 직접들었어요. : 경찰p는 비리 고발한것에 앙심품고 파출소 조사받은것 핑게로, 더러운 말로 망신시켜 날 경멸해요. 증인들 나를 바보로 여겨요 나쁜 짓하니까 경찰이 감시하지 할일없이 무고한 시민 스토킹이 하냐는말로 속여서 증인들 - 무조건 없다. 아니다. 모른다 - 만 하는데 증언하게 해주세요. 못하면 방송 홍보해주세요. : 돕고 싶으면 조용히 듣고 들은대로 해주세요. : 도와달라니까 이래라저래라만 하는데. 강퇴해요. : 생방송 : 3 이유 : 1) 경정p는 편집증 정신병자 2) 성품이 오만방자 : 3) 비리 고발한것에 앙심 : 4) 돈이 목적. 돈없다면 지금까지 살아있을수없죠. 가족, 친구도 없고 약한여자 만만하다,, 돈내놓고 자살해죽으라 : “경찰이 얼마나 바쁜데 할일없이 널 스토킹하냐?” 하는데 경찰만큼 한가한 직업 없다. : 서울 경찰서는 다 가봤는데, 영등포경찰서만도 경찰이 1000여명, 강력계 8,9개 폭력게 8,9개 형사게 무슨게 무슨게 수십개팀. : 전국 수백개 경찰서, 팀 수만개. 경찰 수십만명. 사건 많아봤자 바쁜사건 배당될때만 잠시 바쁨. : 주로 담배피고, 영화보고 수다 떨고 낮잠자요. 가끔 일하고, : 모든 범죄는 범죄자가 악해서 일어나요. 악하면 아무리 바빠도 해코지해요. 이 자처럼 곤조가 더러면.. : 그 경찰이 얻을게 뭐가 있어 널 해코지 하냐? : 유영철,강호순은 뭐 얻으려고 여자들 죽였나요? 고시원 방화범은 뭐 얻으려고 불지르고 여자들 죽였나요? : 범죄 저지르는 이유는 똑같아요. 범죄자의 악한성품. 경찰 p 도 곤조가 더러워서 곤조부리는것. 곤조 더럽지않으면 이렇게까지 곤조못부려요. : 더한 경우라도 착한사람은 범죄 저지르지 않아요. 악한사람이나 범죄 저지르지. : 앙심품고, 오만방자해서 전재산 내놓고 자살해 죽으라 해요. : 동기가 사소하다고 안믿는데, 곤조가 더러우면 살인 보다 더한것도 해요 : 나혼자 있을때만 곤조부려 증거가 없고, 철면피 경찰 p 도 부인해서 무혐의로 끝났는데, “감히 경찰 고발해” 라는 오만방자함으로 더 악랄히 파출소경찰 총동원, 순찰오토바이, 무전기소리, 사이렌울리며, 경광등 번쩍이며 순찰차로 하루종일 전력투구 겁줬다. : y동에서만 곤조부려 다른 사람같으면 당장 이사가지만, 짐도 많고, 이러다 말겠지하는 미련한 성격에 멍청하게 1년넘게 아무말 못하고 당하기만 했어요. : 24시간 감시하면서 많은 유산 금융거래하는거보고, 가족도 없고 혼자인 약한 여자라고 만만해서 쉽게 돈 뺏을수 있겠다 곤조부려요. : 스토킹하면 남녀관계, 이쁘고,, 이런말 황당해요. 이 자를 3,4번밖에 봐서, 배삼룡 닮았다는 기억만 나요. : 앙심품고, 오만방자해서 전재산 내놓고 자살해 죽으라 곤조부리는데. 지금은 돈보다 나를 죽이려 해요. : 인터넷에 퍼트리니까. 증인들 증언하면 끝나니까 제일 두려워해요. : 악랄한 경찰에 걸려 스토킹당하면 말못해요. 멀쩡한 사람이 무조건 정신병자 취급받으니, 죽을때까지 당하기만하다 자살해죽은 사람도 있을거예요. : 경찰이 스토킹한다고 말할수없는것을 이용해서 정신병자 취급하면된다는 생각으로 마음껏 해코지해. : 경찰p 는 - 스토킹당하는 사람이 착한 사람이 아니다 - 래요... : 살인마 강호순이 - 차에 탄 여자도 잘못이다 - 처럼. 범죄자는 경찰p처럼 잘못을 뉘우치지 않아요. 잡힐때까지 : - 너도 나처럼 당해 잘못걸리면 위험해 - 전에 조금 스토킹했다는 암시하며 이방송도 경찰p에게 잠시 당한거 물고 늘어지는거라 모함해요. : 돕고 싶으면 조용히 듣고 들은대로 해주세요 : 제안, 의견있으면 저에게 시키지말고 해주세요. 강퇴해요. : 4. 경찰이 스토킹할리없다는 증인들 : 1. 2002년 전두환대통령근처는 경찰이 꼼짝못해서 박상만집에 이사갔는데, 장모가 비가오나 눈이오나 2년간 매일 내방앞에서 감시시켰어요. 현대백화점 보안, 미향산업 한찬호, 서교아트빌고시원형제, 홍제서울맨션앞 계란장수 늙은이, 부엌만 가면 쫓아왔던 강경희남편 백운화처럼... : 지금은 짭세지시로 모두 - 할일이 없어 너 쫓아다니냐 - 앵무새처럼 말하는데 경찰이 스토킹하고, 거짓말한다고는 상상도 안해서 증언안하는게 이유예요 : 해코지천재 베테랑경찰p는 탄로안나게 뒤에서, 동료경찰시켜 모함해서, 증인들은 부패경찰p가 누군지 몰라요. 여자꼬봉마다 구정물 내몸에 버리게 시키고, 경찰불러라, 정신병원 불러라..박상만 처제 시켜서 포기했어요 : 박상만씨는 7시부터 9시까지 충남건재에 있고, 9시부터 처제 오후에는 처, 장모. 수천번 갔어요. 경찰이 순찰차로 쫓아다니는것을 알지만 국민 안전을 위해 열심히 수고하는 경찰로 속고있어요. 한명 증언하면 가족 모두 증언할테니 1인당 5천만원씩 드려요. : 2. 신촌현대 백화점 : 스토킹당하기전, 당시 그레이스 옆에 살때, 매일 간다고 경비가 감시했어요. 물건 사준고객을 그랜드마트까지 지하2층 키작은 보안이 내사진 퍼트리길래, 불쾌해서 백화점 화장실변기에 쓰레기 버렸다. 증거 잡는다고 여자화장실에 감시카메라 단 사건 : 오히려 보안에게 폭행 당해, 백화점쓰레기통에 버렸는데, 24시간 감시하던 짭세들이 그걸이용, 신촌현대만 아니라 롯데, 신세계, 이마트,, 가는데마다 보안시켜 쫓아다니게해서 못가게 하고, 수퍼, 시장, 모래내 형제상회까지 모함, : 2008년보안이 방송와서 냄새가 나서,,, 행색이 어쩌구해서,,, 쫓아다녔데요. 백화점 가면 보안이 쫓아다닌것, 사실인거 맞죠? 보안들은 짭세가 고객으로 가장해 더러운 말로 나를 망신시킨줄 몰라요. : 2007년부터 인터넷 힘으로 백화점가요. : 그레이스시절 특히 키작은 보안, 2002년 연희1동 살때 방 보러 온 보안, 김동규에게 감시시킨 직원이 증언해야하는데, 매일 증언해달라고 해서 멱살잡히고, 무전기로 머리 맞고, 저승사자처럼 잡으려고해서 1시간 넘게 신촌일대 도망다니고. 무서워서 더 못가요. 수많은 꼬봉들이 내가 냄새난다등의 모함에 속아 날 바보로 알고있는데다. 전에 보안앞에서 일부러 휴지 버리는식으로 괴롭혀서 스토킹하는거 알고 싶어하지도 않아요. : 돕고 싶으면 조용히 듣고 들은대로 해주세요 질문 안해도 조용히 들으면 알수있어요. : 도와달라니까 이래라저래라만 하는데. 제안은 강퇴. : 5 군부대 통제로 경찰이 꼼짝못했던 연희동 : 하루종일 수백번 순찰차로 쫓아다니고, 24시간 감시, 매일 침입 음식, 화장품, 옷에 독극물, 더러운말로 망신,, 이사만 다녀요. : 명동가면 명동 순찰차, 종로가면 종로, 일산가면 일산, 이골목 가면 이골목에서 순찰차가 겁주고, 저골목가면 저골목에서, 두대가 동시에, 한대는 앞에서 뒤로, 한대는 뒤에서 앞으로 또오고 또오고,,,, 겁나요 : 중앙에서 높은 사람이 시키는게 아니라, 명동가면 명동파출소 동료에게, 종로가면 관할 동료에게 순찰차로 겁주자는 식으로 괴롭힌다. 차 타면 차옆에 같은 속도, 걸으면 걷는 속도로 경광등 번쩍이며 끝까지 따라오고 그많은 곤조 말다못해요. : 2001년 연희동으로 이사오자마자 순찰차가 갑자기 사라졌어. : 안당해보면 모르지만 오히려 겁나, 누명쒸워 감옥에 가두려나, 차로 치어 죽이려나. : 4년 실컷 곤조부려 그만하나했죠. 순찰차 안보여 새벽2,3시에도 집에 들어올 생각도 안하고 돌아다녔어요. : 2달 지나니까 연희동 밖만 가면 5분도 안되 사이렌울리고, 경광등 번쩍이며 겁줘서, 짭세들이 꼼짝못하는 연희동밖에 못나가. : 곤조 못부려서 고민하다 결정했죠. 곤조 부릴수있는 동네에서만 열심히 곤조 부리자, : 신기해서 상도동 가니 단한대 못봤는데 옆동네 흑석동 가니 5분도 안되, 순찰차가 쫓아와요. : 2000년 연희동 전경했던 시청자가 군부대가 경찰을 통제해서 그렇데요. : 군부대가 대통령경호하고 경찰을 통제해서 대통령이 사는 연희동, 동교동, 상도동에서 경찰이 꼼짝못해요. : 2003년 대통령경호를 경찰이 맡아 군부대가 물러나서, 연희동에도 순찰차곤조 시작했고, 사이렌 대신 크락숀으로 겁줘요. : 돕고 싶으면 조용히 듣고 들은대로 해주세요 → 더러운 말로 망신시켜 바보로 여기고 경멸하게하고, 나쁜 짓해서 경찰이 감시하지 할일없이 무고한 시민 스토킹이 하냐는말에 속고있는 이들 증언하게 해주세요. 못하면 방송 홍보해주세요. : 도와달라니까 이래라저래라만 하는데. 강퇴. : 6 cctv 무력화후 침입 : 감시카메라 달아도 매일 침입하고, 침입한 흔적을 일부러 남겨, 오염물질 뿌리고 악취가 심해, 대체 무슨일인지, 미쳤나 했어요. 화면만 보다가 2008년8월20일 cctv화면 시계봤다. : 예를 들어 10시 1분, 2분, 3분, 정상으로 가다 10시15분에 갑자기 시계가 멈춰요. : 방안 벽시계도 동시에, 한참 멈췄다, 10시30분 되니까 녹화화면 시계와 벽시계가 동시에 정상으로 움직여요. : 카메라 무력화후 침입했어요. 아무도 없으니 움직임도 없고,, 정지화면 본것. : 시간이 정지되있으면 부패경찰 일당이 카메라 무력화후 침입한것. : 삼성전자 공장,연구소는 산업스파이막으려 카메라 무력화되서 사진 못찍어요. 몰래카메라 탐지기 팔잖아요. : 15분정도 멈춘것 알아채자 1,2분, 10초, 무력화. 카메라 소용 없어요. 무력화해서 침입하는데. : 갈수록 곤조가 심해져서 부패경찰 p가 cctv나 방송 (24시간 생방) 아랑곳안하고 인터넷 끊고 2,3일마다 침입해요. 4시간,10시간 무력화해요. 카메라가 정지되있으면 침입한것. 365일24시간 작동되야함. : 돕고 싶으면 조용히 듣고 들은대로 해주세요 : 제안, 의견있으면 저에게 시키지말고 해주세요. 강퇴. : 7 이렇게 도와주세요 : 1. 경찰p일당이 나를 모함하는것을 보고 들은 증인이 없으면 무고죄라 고소나 방송못해요. 특별한 능력자, 영향력있는 검사, 군, 국정원, 방송언론사가 증언받거나 그런분을 찾아 증언하도록 부탁하세요. : 2. 방송 홍보해주세요. 외국어로 번역해서 퍼트려주세요. 방송해주면 더 고맙고 : 3. 홍보도 싫으면 끝까지 들어만 주세요. : 증인들은 나쁜사람아니고 뇌물, 협박, 불이익받을까봐 거부하는 것도 아니고, : 더러운 말로 망신시켜 경멸하게해서, 바보, 형편없는 인간으로 여기게하고, 나쁜 짓하니까 경찰이 감시하지 할일없이 무고한 시민 스토킹이 하냐, 설마 경찰이 거짓말할까 속아서 증언 안하는것. : 자전거 사건으로 조사했는데 수상해서 계속 감시했다. 불법이지만 경찰이라 나쁜짓하는데 감시 안할수없다. 내가 불쾌히 여겨 물고늘어진다고 속이고 증언하면 자신들이 불법 저지른게 탄로나서 옷벗어야한다. 좋은 일하려다 감옥간다. -- 이런 겁주는 말에 속아 국민 안전을 위해 열심히 수고하는 경찰에 피해가 갈까봐 증언안하는거라 추측해요 : 경찰 거짓모함은 들어주지만, 내말은 힘없는 사람이라고 들으려고도 안해요. 경찰p일당이 스토킹하고, 거짓말했다고는 상상도 안해서 절대 증언안해요 공권력 이용해서 온갖 수단과 방법으로 얼마나 잔인하게 곤조부리는지 몰라요. 무슨 더러운말로 망신시켰는지 밝혀야해요. : 증언만 해주면 어떤 수모도 감당하려고 수천번 찾아가 사정하면 증언해줄거라고 생각했는데 포기했어요. 오히려 매일 온다고 질렸다고 바보취급하며 경멸해요. : 내힘으로는 안되서 여론의 힘으로 입열게 하려고 방송해요 능력있는 사람이 분명히 있을거라는 희망으로, 이대로 이 자에게 죽임을 당할수없으니까. : 방송 제대로 안듣고 멋대로 전화나 직접가서 증언해달라면 제가 수천번 찾아갔을때 벌써 증언했어요. : '없다'고 안만나주고 - 아니다, 모른다 - 만 해요. 쉽게 증언해주면 방송도 안하고 수억원 걸지도 않아요. : 모자란 분은 5천만원 증인들에게 주래요. 그정도 생각 못하는줄아는지. 들으나마나한 쓸데없는 제안.. 설명 지쳐요.. 강퇴해요. : 제안, 의견있으면 저에게 시키지말고 아무말없이 해주세요. : 돕겠다, 만나면, 돈달라, 밥사달라. 쳐먹고싶어 환장. 내용 전혀 모르고, 방송에 나오는 질문 수만번 반복 지쳐요. 비용주면 만나주고 답변해줘요. : 돕고 싶으면 저를 만나거나 찾지 말고, 모든 정보는 방송에 있으니 조용히 듣고 들은대로 하는것외에 해결방법은 없어요. : 경찰비리 밝혀주면 10억 준다는말은, 비리 안밝히면 1원한푼 안준다는뜻. : p경정 신상 알리는것 불법이고, 알필요없고, 서울 근무예요. 방송정지시키려고 더 악랄히 곤조부려요 : 보이스피싱에 돈 날리는 수만명이 멍청해 보이지만 많이 속잖아요. 내가 나쁜 짓해서 경찰이 감시하는줄 속고있는 증인들 증언하게 해주세요. : 증언을 녹음이나 녹화해서 방송에 제보하세요. 법적 또는 언론 보도로 사실 입증되면 제가 찾아가 드려요. : 질문 안해도 조용히 들으면 알수있어요. : 생방송 : 8 하루종일 의식잃게하는 이유 : 매일 필사적으로 하루종일 의식잃게한후 : 1. 눈썹뼈마인드무기로 머리로 송곳이 쏟아지듯한 곤조로 뇌세포 어디를 공격 파괴하는지 깨면 늘 머리가 멍든듯 아파요. 1년 넘은 곤조로 어깨부터 손가락이 통증이 안없어진다. 불구로 만들 목적인데 : 앞으로 얼마나 부작용이 생길지 공포스럽다. : 2. 발목복사뼈 마인드무기로 두통, 복통, 가슴통증, 허리통증등 잠시잠시 깨워 얼마나 곤조부리는지 알려줌 : 몇년째 매일 의자에 앉은채 15시간 화장실한번안가고 자는(동영상) 사람도 있나요? : 전자파를 하루종일 강하게 쏴서 몸에서 열나요 : 2008년부터 내이름을 초음파같은 신호로 반복해서보내요. : 9 마인드콘트롤무기 사용하는 검찰,경찰, 군, 국정원관계자 보게 홍보해주세요. : 감시하려고 정치가, 적군, 범죄자에게 이식해서 범죄자가 사는 동네에서 벗어나면 경찰에 신호 가서 순찰차 출동해서 범죄자를 위협한다. : 도청,도시,위치추적으로 스토킹해서 너무 궁금했는데 2006년 곧 죽을목숨이니 알려주마하고 알려줬지만 지금은 알려준거 후회해요: 제방송 본 군 경 국정원등 마인드콘트롤무기 전문가마다 내가 너무 자세히 알아서 놀라는 마인드무기에 대한 내용 : 1. 적에게 몰래 이식하기 때문에 졸리게하는 기술, 의식 잃게하는 기술로 이식해서, 이식당한것 모른채 살아요. : 2. 평일 이식하면 몸의 변화 금방 눈치채요. 이사짐 옮겨서 그러나.. 생각할수있기때문에 이사간 날 이식해요. : 3. 발목복사뼈 앞 물렁뼈에 이식. 뼈마디에 이식하면 멍든것처럼 아픈데, 물렁뼈는 통증이 없고 불편함 느낄 정도.. 눈치못채요 : 하루종일 순찰차로 쫓아겁주고, 의식잃게한후 침입해서 만행, 머리가 울리듯 죽일듯한 두통으로 당장 죽으라고 괴롭혀서 못견뎌 경찰서마다가서 - 이사간 날 의식잃게한후 발목복사뼈 앞 물렁뼈에 이식해서 도청,도시,위치추적하는게 뭐냐 - 고 관련 경찰있을까봐 물었어요. 알면 안다고 얘기해주겠어요? 검색으로 베리칩을 알았지만. 마인드무기를 베리칩으로 잘못아는 이가 많데요 : 쥐도새도 모르게 죽이려고 알랄히 괴롭혀서 목숨건지려고 발목 그림 들고 경찰청 일인시위했고, 방송하면서 수많은 전문가 관련자들로부터 마인드무기 피해자라는 말 제일 많이 들었고 : 돌연사로 죽이려고 심장이 쥐어짜듯 곤조부리고 두통,복통, 허리통증으로 온몸이 마비되고 매일 쓰러져서 119로 병원갈 정도겪으며 마인드콘트롤무기인지 알게됬어요. : 2010년부터 의식잃게한후 인터넷끊고 감시카메라 무력화후 2,3일마다 침입했는데, 오른쪽 눈썹뼈(사진)에 일부러 심하게 쏴서 화상흉터 남았어요. 이마, 머리가 멍든것같이 아파서 알아채니까 또 침입, 왼쪽뼈로 옮겼고, 그것도 알아내니까 또 서너번 더 침입, 다른곳으로 쐈어요. 지금도 머리가 멍든것처럼 아파 빗질 못해요 : 화상 입었는데, 화학물질을 주입한건지, rfid문신인지, 극나노 물질인지.. 확실한것은 레이져같은 기구로 쏜다는거. : 경찰p 99년 이전 경력 조사하면 담당부서를 알수있다. : 사진처럼 물체를 넣는게 아니라, 이식받은 사람이 사고 나서 mri나 X-레이찍어도 안나오게, 주사기가 아닌 레이져같은것으로 뼈에 쏘기 때문에 뺄수도 없고 마인드콘트롤 무기 뭔지 아는 의사도 없고, 이짭세가 모른다. 딴데서 이식받았다 하면 그만이고 제거해도 다시 의식잃게해서 이식하니까 소용없어요. : 스토킹한게 사실인지 밝혀야 마인드콘트롤 무기 믿지 그전에는 정신병자소리밖에 안나와서 더이상 언급안해요. : 제안, 의견있으면 저에게 시키지말고 해주세요. 강퇴. : 생방송 : 지식인 마인드컨트롤무기 : 마인드컨트롤무기(원거리에서 뇌에 전자파를 쏘여 사람의 생각을 읽기도하고 심을 수도 있는 무기)는 : 냉전시대 소련과 미국을 중심으로 이미 1974년에 완성되었지만, : (공식기록은 1974년 미국의 마레크라는 사람이 '원거리에서 뇌파시청 및 조작에 관한 기기'를 특허를 내기도 하였습니다.)비밀리에 실험돼 오던 무기라 무기의 원리는 책으로 정확히 정리되어 있지 않은 걸로 알고 있습니다. : 다만, 이런 무기가 있다고 폭로하고 있는 책들(그림자정부 미래사회편), 인터넷사이트들이 있습니다. : 다음의 마인드컨트롤피해자모임의 '마인드컨트롤의 기술적이해'부분을 읽어보셔도 좋습니다. : 마인드컨트롤무기는 일단 사람의 뇌를 타겟으로 하며 특정두뇌지문의 탐지, 공격이 가능합니다. : 사람의 뇌에는 손지문과 같은 그 사람만이 가진 고유한 뇌지문이 있다고 합니다. : 뇌의 전기활동에 의해 생기는 고유한 뇌지문을 이용한 보안시스템도 개발되었습니다.(사이언스올) : 저도 이제 겨우 뇌에 관한 책들부터 읽기 시작한터라 자세히 설명드릴 수준은 아닙니다. : 신경과학자들의 뇌에 관한 연구는 정말 일반인의 상상을 초월합니다. : 이 얇은 책에서도 뇌에 관한 질문이 얼마나 집요한지 전 섬뜩했습니다. : 초보적인 실험이라고 말씀하시는 분은 도서관에서 뇌에 관한 책이라도 열어보고 말씀하십시오. : 리처드레스탁의 '새로운 뇌'에서 : 시각장애인을 위해 개발된 감각대체시스템에 관한 부분은 주목할만합니다. : 카메라를 통해 잡은 동영상을 컴퓨터로 전환과정을 거쳐 촉각자극기로 전달되고 시각장애인의 등부분의 촉각에 자극(전기자극)을 줍니다. 이런 과정을 반복하면 시각장애인의 뇌는 놀랍게도 피부자극을 통해 물체를 인식한다고 합니다. : (전 온몸에서 동영상이 보이는 걸 체험하는 사람입니다. 온몸에서 소리가 느껴집니다. 감각대체시스템의 원리로 볼때 아마도 자극을 받아들이는 수용기에 상이 맺히고 소리를 인식하게 되는거 같습니다. 의문이 약간 풀렸습니다) : 뇌는 분업화 돼 있고 뇌의 특정부분에서는 피부자극만을 받아들일 꺼라 생각하지만, : 자극의 반복을 통해서 피부자극을 받아들이던 부분이 시각정보까지 읽게 되는것입니다. : 저의 관심을 끈 건 '뇌의 놀라운 적응성'뿐 아니라 : 카메라가 잡은 이미지들이 컴퓨터에서 전환과정을 거쳐 : 우리몸의 촉각수용기들이 인식할 수 있는 전기신호로 바뀐다는 부분입니다. : 우리몸의 신경세포들이 받을 수 있는 '전기신호'를 컴퓨터로 조작해낼 수 있다는겁니다. : 우리의 오감- 시각, 청각, 촉각, 후각... 이미지, 소리, 느낌, 냄새...을 : 컴퓨터를 이용해 전기신호로 표현할 수 있다는겁니다. : 누군가 이런 프로그램을 가진 컴퓨터와 무선전파기술을 이용해 전기신호를 보낸다면 : 우리 뇌와 몸의 감각수용기들은 그대로 읽을 수밖에 없습니다. : 우리의 귀는 소리의 파동을 모아주는 역할을 할 뿐입니다. : 귀에서 모아진 파동이 전기신호로 바뀔때 뇌는 소리의 의미를 읽어낼 수 있습니다. : '사랑합니다'라는 소리를 들으면 : 뇌에는 사랑합니다라는 전기적패턴이 찍힙니다. : 이런 언어적인 패턴은 누구나 동일합니다. : 인공환청은 이런 원리를 이용하여 : 다수 혹은 특정인에게 뇌의 청각피질이 읽을 수 있는 전기적패턴을 보내는 것입니다. : 마인드컨트롤무기는 원거리에서 전파를 이용하여 뇌의 고유한 혹은 일반적인 전기적 패턴을 읽어내고 : 우리몸, 뇌가 인식할 수 있는 전기신호를 보낼 수 있습니다. : 그외 증인 : 전혜진2001년신설동 서울직업전문학교, 송유리2000년 고덕동, 북아현짭세 부인 현숙2000년, : 그랜드마트 10년 넘은 키큰 60대, 40대(키크고 눈썹검은 보안과 내부에서 일하는 보안. 둘다90년대부터 근무) : 2000년 신수동 205골목 주민전부 : 연희2동 2층살던 이발사 부부, 103호 남자 : 2000년 이대경비, 2002년 연대 30중반경비로 보이는 이, 2007년 과학관 연대 경비, 도서관 직원. : 가는데 마다 꼬봉 보내서 생활,사교 불가능 : 미래에셋 63년생 김양곤과 어떤 이상한 또라이 계속 객장 왔다갔다하면서 헛소리, 다른 손님항의로 헛소리 안함 : 짭세 안병국 : 이상호(57민증:경상도사투리) 이상기(66) 형제 : 98년 청담동 리더스빌 경비, 2xx호 여자, 412호 1달 살다간 세입자 : 모래내 도시마트주인, 딸, 그옆 청호 오토바이 부인 : 모래내역 건너 lg휴대폰 뒤 만두가게 : 2008년 연남자율방범대 : 2003년 홍제동 수퍼, 지금은 롯데수퍼 : 2000년 상수동과일가게아줌마 : 모래내시장 새마을 금고 건너 그릇가게 남자, 옆 과일 야채 가계 아줌마 : 미향산업 한찬호:서대문구청 건너 슬리퍼공장. : 2007년 규수당 스포츠센타 회원 아줌마- 얼굴본적없지만 똥구멍 빨이 된 이들 : 2007년 미래사랑 사우나 서부이촌동 짬뽕 아줌마 김미영, 목동 짬뽕아줌마 External Links Related Websites: *Chip-chan's WordPress *Chip-chan's Jinbo.net page *Chip-chan's Korean blog *Chip Chan's English blog Flickr: *Flickr Account - Contains screencaps of her webcam feeds Twitter: *Chip-chan's Twitter Account YouTube: *Chip-chan's Former YouTube Account *Current Channel/Stream Research: *VeriChipChan Blog *chanarchive.org archive of Chip-chan thread #1 *chanarchive.org archive of Chip-chan thread #2 Category:People Category:Mind Control